


Wed like roses

by IcedLexatte



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: Ruby and weiss last minute plan their wedding with the help of Nora and Weiss's father.Self indulgent whiterose wedding fic.





	Wed like roses

“Ruby are you sure that this is a good idea?” I asked fearfully.

“Of course, don’t you trust me Weiss?”

“No, not particularly” 

Had it really come to this, what had gone so wrong in my life that I was in this situation. I deserved so much better than this, as much as I hated to admit it I did slightly trust Ruby. But her, the one person who was probably more hyperactive and impulsive than ruby? I didn’t trust her one bit.

“Ruby please, let’s not do this. It’s going to be a disaster” I pleaded, grabbing onto her sleeve.

She doesn’t take any notice of this, and drags me along too as she stubbornly continues. 

“Hey Nora. We need your help, apparently Ice Queen over here is too difficult. Yang, Blake and everyone ran when I asked for help. You’re always enthusiastic about everything. Want to help plan our wedding?”

“Firstly I am not difficult, all I ask is that people take my wants and needs and schedule and thoughts into consideration and let me be in charge of everything. Is that really too much to ask?”

“Oh my gosh Ruby of course I’ll help! You came to the right person after all my hammer shoots hearts from it!” Nora screeched excitedly, incredibly loudly right next to me

This is was really happening, to me a Schnee. What had I done to deserve this, I wanted fancy and classy. I had the feeling that with these two in charge, that was far from what I would get. Just imagining the over the top dramatic wedding these two would plan. 

I suppose this was the cost of wanting to be independent of my father, but replacing him with Nora seemed somehow worse. Although at least Ruby would enjoy it wouldn’t she? That was important too, not as important as me but close.

“So how long do we have?” she asked, thumb and finger on her face thinking.

“Two days” Ruby quickly yelled.

“Ruby? Are you sure about that” 

“Yes I already have the venue and everything”

As much as I admired her enthusiasm, as her fiancée I sure do wish she had told me that our wedding was in two days time. This left me with a few issues, coming from a rich family certain members were let’s just say more conventional in their beliefs. I hadn’t actually told anyone in my family about mine and Ruby’s engagement. I was in no way looking forward to having that conversation with him, but I suppose some things just have to be done. 

Further disapproval from my family was the last thing I wanted, but something made that prospect seem less scary than it ever had. Looking over at her deep in conversation talking about our wedding with the brightness in her eyes, and the enthusiasm she always has. I knew what it was, even if my family disowned me or worse… I would always have her. Nobody else had ever cared for me the way she did, I would be okay.

“Obviously we can all bring our weapons right?” 

I interrupt their conversation, dragging Ruby by her hood to a quiet corner.

“Nora you start working on whatever plans you and Ruby just made okay? We need to sort something out”

“Weiss are you okay? You look terrified” 

“Yes I am to both of those” I answer her, before explaining that I had in fact not mentioned to any of my family that Ruby and I were engaged, never mind about to get married.

Grabbing the scroll from my shaking hands, she instantly pressed the call button. Not that I would ever be willing to admit it but I did admire her ability to be brave.

“Hello? Oh is that Weiss’s friend Ruby? “ I heard my dad say to her almost disapprovingly. 

“Oh Hi Mr. Schnee or should I call you Dad now?” she laughs 

“Ruby!” I yell , being unable to believe she would do that. Even for her that is unsubtle.

“Calm down angel I know she’s joking” 

Oh no, I was going to have to do this. I was going to have to tell my father, the one person whose approval I desired more than anything. Could I really do this? Could I jeopardize a stable future and risk my family never talking to me again? 

Was Ruby really worth risking everything? At that moment I felt her gently grabbing my hand, 

“Mr. Schnee I think your daughter has something she needs to tell you” She was actually really trying to make a good impression on my father, I gripped her hand tighter. 

“Actually, she wasn’t joking. Father, me and Ruby are engaged and we’re going to be married in two days time.”

I could see as his face on the video call started to get resemble a familiar anger.

“I just wanted to call and inform you of this, you don’t have to like it. But please respect my decision”

“Why are you doing this?” , oh I didn’t like his tone one bit. 

“Why am I doing this? Why does anyone get married to anyone? Sure Ruby is immature ,reckless and more annoying than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life but I love her. Nobody else has ever stood up for me and protected me the way she does, not even you. 

And despite our differences we connect on a deeper level than I ever knew could exist, she makes me want to be a better person. No, she helps me to be a better person, I’d like to think I’ve gotten less cold since meeting her. So that’s why”

Surprisingly my father's tone changed upon hearing my passionate standing up for myself. 

“I’ve never seen or heard you like this before , I admire the way you stood up for yourself. You seem a lot happier than I’ve ever seen you. Ruby really does wonders for you. Thank you for taking care of our daughter Ruby. Your Sister and I would love to take you shopping for anything you need tomorrow”

“That would be nice, thank you” I was relieved that had actually gone better than I could have ever expected.

Glancing over to where Nora was presumably waiting for us , I see her now laying on the floor with what looks like blueprints. Did I even really want to know what ridiculous thing these two were planning to try and pull off.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it” 

Oh but I was worrying, I didn’t quite trust Nora with something that required blueprints to pull off. Especially considering that when I walked over to her, she scrambled to cover up what was on the sheet of paper in front of her. 

“Can you at least tell me what you’ve got plans for Nora? And what I need to still sort myself?”

“I suppose, one would perhaps still need to sort out clothing” Nora said in some kind of weird accent , which I could only assume was intended to mock me.

We have one day to get dresses? I suppose my father did say he would take us shopping tomorrow so I guess that settles that. I almost hate having to rely on my him but he did offer, and it’s going to be my wedding it’s the most important thing. 

I was starting to get tired, yawning to attempt to hint this to Ruby. Thankfully she noticed this, I didn’t want to appear rude getting Nora to help and then leaving. Ruby however didn’t have the reputation for being tactful that I did, together we made a good team.

“Nora me and weiss are gonna head home okay? Thanks so much for doing this”

“Will you be okay with everything you’ve planned?” i added,

“Yes captain” 

I did not understand that girl whatsoever , Ruby however was giggling intently at her. I suppose it’s just some kind of humor that I don’t quite understand, but I couldn’t shake that she was somehow mocking me. 

* * * 

After an uneventful walk back to our room , I notice that Yang and Blake are in. 

“Thanks so much for helping us out today teammates” 

“Oh sorry I um, had to take Blake to the vets” Yang quickly fired back, as blake threw a book at her from across the room. 

“Either way I’m going to be the bigger person here. I still would love for you two be bridesmaids for the wedding, after all we are teammates.” 

“Aww not such an ice queen after all are you Weiss” Yang said , punching me what I presume for her was softly in the arm. 

Pain shot through my arm, she must really not know her own strength. 

“Ruby, Yang hurt me” I say in my most mockingly poutiest voice 

“Leave my wife alone” I hear coming from the kitchen muffled by what i can only assume are cookies. Walking in there I see that i’m right. This was the girl that I was going to marry, eating an entire packet of cookies , just shovelling them into her mouth. 

As she gets up to go into the other room, I am being grabbed in a hug. Now normally I was not a very affectionate person but she somehow changed this, at least towards her. But she was getting crumbs all over me. 

“Ruby you’re getting crumbs all over my dress” I told her, as she let go of the hug. However I see her stupidly adorable face looking at me, I can’t help but kiss her. Her lips tasted like cookies but I didn’t care, I loved her so much. 

After a few minutes of kissing with my fiancée in the kitchen , we both realize it is getting quite late and we have a busy next two days. 

“Ruby, I love you” I say heading to my bunk bed. 

“Oh yeah I saved you my last cookie” she says handing it to me

Presumably that was ruby-ish for I love you too. We exchanged a few more soft kisses before both getting into our beds. 

Just before sleeping I quietly eat the cookie she gave me.

* * * * 

*buzz buzz buzz*

Huh my scroll, who would be calling at this time. 

“Uh hello?” 

“Oh sorry Sis, did I wake you up, just letting you know that your father and I will be arriving shortly to take you shopping”

“Okay Winter thank you for calling”

I had never had the closest relationship with my sister but it was still nice to get to talk to her. She cared about me, she was just somehow even colder and distant than I was.

After laying in bed for a bit longer, I eventually manage to drag myself out of bed. Ruby however was still sleeping. 

“Ruby wake up” I yelled, poking her repeatedly in the face. This continued on for minutes with her still completely fast asleep.

“Ruby if you wake up now we can make cookies for breakfast” this couldn’t actually work could it.,

“Oh hey Weiss did you mention cookies?”

I wish I didn’t care about sticking to my word with her , but I did and I was going to marry her. Reluctantly I drag her into the kitchen. Grabbing the ingredients from the various cupboards , I somehow forgot the flour. 

“Ruby can you grab the flour please?” 

Upon grabbing the container of flour and opening it she sneezes. Which coats the entire kitchen in a fine white powder. I couldn’t help but laugh, this was the most Ruby thing ever.

“At least it wasn’t dust this time eh?” she giggled adorably

I suppose she had a point, but part of me was still disappointed that I wasn’t able to make her the cookies I promised her. However I knew she was a simple girl to please, throwing her the back of chocolate chips, which she quickly started to devour. 

After we both get the majority of the flour out of our hair and getting changed there is a knock at the door. Presumably that is my father and sister. 

Of course being me , I was right as always. As I open the door to Winter and My father standing right there. 

“Hello Weiss ready to go” Winter asks , straight to the point as usual. 

I checked with Ruby whether she was ready, which I wasn’t sure why I did. I guess out of habit, but I knew full well that she was always somehow ready for everything.

Following them down the hallway towards where I presumed the jet was parked, Ruby had a tight grip on my hand this whole time. I hope she wasn’t scared, I know my family can be intimidating at times but I want her to feel welcomed by them. 

“So this is Ruby, I know you’ve met her before but I suppose I should formally introduce the person that I’m going to marry to my closest family members” I said in my most formal speaking voice. 

“Just make my sister happy okay?” Winter replied short and straight to the point, 

“Yes that’s the important thing , Weiss is very important to us. We already know quite a lot about you Ruby. There’s no need to be scared , as long as you make my daughter happy we will always be on your side.” he added, slightly laughing by the end of his sentence.   
Thankfully her grip of my hand loosened slightly , this hopefully indicated that she was now feeling more comfortable. 

“Thanks it means a lot that you’re letting me marry her” she told them, this couldn’t have been easy for her. I was so proud of her for making a real effort with my family, toning down the immaturity a bit. I loved her being herself honestly, but my family may not be quite so accepting. Even I have to tone down my personality around them to fit in.

Finally in the jet and ready to set off , Ruby is looking like her normal excitable self.

“So you own these jets weiss? How many do you own? How many tricks can the pilots do in them?” She excitedly asked me. 

I couldn’t stand how adorable she was when she was excited about things. 

“Technically they’re my dad’s , and I’ll tell you when he’s not here” I tell her, whilst also leaning across for a kiss. 

“By the way Ruby you’re adorable” she really was, and it made her feel good to be told this.

* * * 

A few minutes later we had arrived at one of the most expensive shopping districts in the entirety of the kingdoms. If there’s one thing my father was good at it was spoiling his daughters, well me in particular for whatever reason. Not that I was complaining, although I did feel sorry for Winter sometimes. 

Walking out of the jet into the street surrounded by fancy shops, I admittedly felt at home. I had missed being in expensive areas surrounded by people of the same status as me. I did feel at home with my teammates and on the battlefield but I’m a complex girl with a variety of needs. 

Although, I suppose the same couldn’t quite be said for Ruby. Her face had gone from one of excitement to one of bewilderment as we passed many people dressed in the highest fashion.

“Hey Weiss? What’s with all the weird hats these people are wearing” she whispered to me

“Honestly Ruby I’m not sure. I never really got the appeal of hats, although I guess with hair like mine I don’t quite need them anyway” Something about being here made me feel better about myself. Everyone else thinking that they’re big shots and then seeing their faces when they realize a Schnee is around is priceless.

“Anyway girls this shop right here is special it’s where Weiss’s mother got her dress for our wedding. Get whatever you like from there” My father tells me handing me his credit card, 

“We’ll leave you to it” Winter added, at this point I wasn’t sure if she just disliked me. With the difference in the way he treated the two of us, I wouldn’t be surprised if she had at least a little resentment towards me.

Anyway that was enough worrying about my sister, I was about to get my wedding dress! Dragging Ruby by the wrist into store , the sheer amount of dresses in here was more than I had ever seen in my entire life.

There were so many different styles and colours, wedding dress shopping was just as I imagined it. I drag Ruby around as I look at all the dresses, until we’re interrupted by someone.

“Hello girls, can I help you?” The probably middle aged woman who ran the shop asked.

“Yes we both need wedding dresses please, if you wouldn’t mind assisting us” Politely as I can.

“Oh a joint wedding? How nice that two friends can share their special day”

“That’s not quite what this is” I reply, feeling the woman judging me 

“I’m getting married to her! It’s so great at first it was like, does she even like me, and I exploded with dust and then we started to get along and now she really loves me” Ruby says excitedly, 

“Oh. So any idea what you want?” Her tone had quite noticeably changed when, upon realizing that we were two girls getting married.

“Well for me I was thinking something quite short but still really poofy” I answered , I had never really been a fan on the excessively long trailing dresses. Glancing over at Ruby I notice that she doesn’t seem too happy. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just get the idea that she hates us, what did we even do wrong?”

“Nothing Ruby, people sadly are sometimes like this around here, but I’ll fix this” I assure her, grabbing her into a deep kiss right in front of the shopkeeper. The look of disgust on her face is so empowering especially with what I was about to do. 

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself , Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the schnee dust company” I told her in my most haute voice, the change in her expression was priceless. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Miss Schnee, please let me help you find your perfect dress. Please don’t tell your Father about this. Did I mention how happy I am for you and your partner? Now let’s find those dresses” 

Being nice and caring as I always am I let Ruby try on dresses first.She looked amazing in all of them, but something wasn’t quite right. She didn’t look like she was enjoying wearing any of them, a pretty dress meant nothing if it was being worn by someone who felt uncomfortable wearing it. 

I walk over and whisper to the shopkeeper and she nods and agrees with me, going off into the store room.

“We’ll find something that’s you don’t worry” I hold her tightly.

“I don’t feel comfortable in any of these dresses Weiss, none of them are me. Can’t I get married in something with a hood and cape?” 

Minutes pass when eventually, the shopkeeper comes out with a dress that is so Ruby, at least in my opinion, the short white dress was fitted with a red hood, with a cape like back which was red and white. 

“Weiss I love it!” she screamed at me excitedly 

“I love how well you know me, and I love you” hugging me tighter than ever, kissing me gently in the process.

Now it was my turn to find my dress, I already had what I wanted in mind so it was just a matter of finding it. What I had always dreamed of was a short but poofy dress , simple and clean. Not to draw attention away from the rest of me, attention would be on me anyway.

I then spotted the perfect one, it was just like I had dreamed. Only more perfect because it was lightly embellished with red jewels , white and red was one hell of a combination. Having chosen my dress it was time to pay, using my family credit card I didn’t even pay attention to how much it cost. The cost wasn’t important it was about me, oh and Ruby.

“Thank you” I tell the shopkeeper , as we leave. To my surprise I see Winter and my father sitting outside waiting for us.

“Hope you found what you wanted girls” Winter said to me

“We sure did, thanks for asking. How has your day been”

“It’s been fine.”

I still had no idea why she was like this towards me, was she like this to everyone or just me. It really bothered me , I wanted to get along with her and was really trying. 

The walk back to the jet and the ride back was quite uneventful, it was really noticeable how much silence there was when I was around my family. 

Today had been emotionally draining and I honestly couldn’t wait to just be away from my family for a while again.

* * * 

Finally me and Ruby had gotten back home. 

“See you tomorrow “ my father and sister say as they drop us off.

“Weiss you look tired, you go rest and I’ll check up with Nora okay?” 

After spending time with the coldness of my family Ruby being caring toward me was refreshing, it was still confusing to me that someone was this nice to me. 

“See you later” she yelled as she headed to Nora’s 

Being alone for a little while on the short walk back to our room was nice, it gave me a chance to recharge socially. However it also gave a chance for all my thoughts and worries to catch up with me.

Feeling so tired and drained , the first thing that I do is climb into my bed. What I needed right was was to rest, tomorrow was perhaps the most important day of my life. 

My mind however had different ideas, worries start flooding into my mind. Why was everyone so hostile or cold to the idea of me marrying Ruby? My own family the lady in the shop, probably everyone else thought it was a bad idea too? But i loved her. 

Not that it mattered after the coldness of my family, she probably didn’t even want to marry me anymore anyway. Sometimes I hate being a schnee so much, my intimidating last name and family had scared off so many friends and caused such loneliness. Perhaps I was just supposed to be alone forever. 

Assuming that I was alone in the room and no one would hear, I begin to cry. 

“Weiss is that you?” I hear Blake's voice from the other side of the room

“Yes” 

“What’s wrong” she asks, her voice getting closer towards me

“What if marrying Ruby and putting her into my mess of a family is the wrong thing to do” 

“I think people tend to have too solid of a view on right and wrong, as long as you’re not hurting anyone. Or the risks are minimized I don’t think there is anything wrong. Besides, you two are happy together and you deserve each other” 

I had no idea that Blake cared about me this much at all, after all we had started off on the wrong foot too. Maybe I had the wrong idea about who my family was all this time, maybe my team could be my real family?

“Thank you Blake, that actually means a lot. You’re a great friend”

“No problem, we’re teammates after all.”

Maybe if my blood family didn’t want to be anything but cold towards me, then I didn’t need them anymore. I know I’ve flourished since being away from them and being with my real family, team RWBY. 

With some of the worries eased in my mind, I managed to nap a little bit.

* * * 

“Weiss are you awake” 

“Huh” 

“Sorry I just missed you” Ruby softly says , hugging me gently.

“That’s okay, I missed you too” 

“Nora says everything is going according to plan and it’s going to be the most epic wedding ever, her words.” 

My brain could only imagine what that girl’s idea of epic could be, not that it mattered anymore. Tomorrow I get to marry the girl of my dreams, that was all I cared about.

“Goodnight Ruby, we’re getting married tomorrow can you believe it?” I kiss her gently, as she heads to her own bed. 

* * * * * 

Today was finally the day I’d been waiting for, my wedding day! Never in my life have I jumped out of bed with as much excitement as I have now, I was even awake before the alarm on my scroll went off. 

“Ruby Ruby Ruby, wake up “ I yelled at her more hyped than I had ever been for anything in my life. 

“Weiss what’s going on? Can’t I sleep some more?” she barely manages to reply between yawns

“We’re getting married today”

“We are?”

Oh okay, she was messing with me.Very funny ruby but two can play your games. 

“Actually no, this was all an elaborate prank” I say in my most stern voice,

But glancing over at her I can see actual tears starting to form in her silver eyes, this wasn’t what I had in mind.

“Ruby I was joking , of course we’re getting married. I love you” 

I should really learn when is the time to joke around and when isn’t. But we needed to start getting ready, I start dragging her out of bed. 

“Hurry up Ruby we need to get ready” 

This was my, our wedding day we needed to be on time and looking amazing. People needed to be in awe of me and my wife, after all I am a Schnee whether I like it or not there is a standard to uphold. 

I was still amazed that this was actually happening , not only had I found someone that I could actually connect with. But she loved me and wanted to be with me forever. For someone who had been lonely most of their life , this was literally a dream come true. 

After making sure my hair was perfect and putting on my dress I was ready. I look over at Ruby and see her making sure her dress in on properly, and putting up her hood. 

“You look amazing” I tell her, she really did she looked absolutely perfect. Perhaps more importantly she looks happy, that is all I want her to be. It was almost time for us to go, the excitement was quickly being replaced with nerves. 

“You sure you want to do this Ruby?”

“More than anything in the world”

Slowly I walk over to her as she’s looking at herself in the mirror, giving her a huge hug.

“Mirror tell me something, who’s the luckiest of all” I whisper to myself , seeing how amazing we look together in the mirror. I really was the luckiest girl in the world, to have met someone like her was amazing. We keep hugging for the longest time, being in her arms feels safer than anywhere I have ever been. 

However our intimate moment is interrupted by knocking on the door, in walk Blake and Yang looking amazing in their dresses. 

“Come on you two , time to go get married” Yang excitedly almost drags ruby out the door.

Excitedly I follow along, however to my surprise waiting outside there is no jet , no car, nothing. Well nothing except Yang’s motorcycle, which for some reason had been fitted with a sidecar.

Yang quickly jumps onto it, blake behind her holding onto her waist. With Ruby getting into the sidecar,

“We’re not actually going to our wedding on this are we?” shocked but nowhere near surprised

“Well Ice Queen, you’re marrying Ruby. Clearly you don’t have an issue with speed and excitement” Yang smugly pointed out.

She had a very good point not that I was ever going to admit it to her, ever. 

“Fine I guess this is fine” I try to not sound too excited.

No sooner as I had gotten into the sidecar and buckled in, Yang hit the gas. I had no idea that bikes went this fast but wow was it quite enjoyable. Speedily heading towards the great hall at beacon , Yang skillfully dodged all the traffic. 

At the speed at which we were travelling we reached the venue quicker than I could have ever imagined. Maybe I should have gotten one of these instead of a jet I wondered. 

“Well we’re here” Blake let us know 

We sure were , giving us a moment to ourselves the other two headed inside. I had no idea what to expect, after all Nora and Ruby had planned the majority of this in two days. But I wanted to do this, more than anything in the world. Grabbing tightly onto her hand, I start leading us to the entrance of the hall. 

“I love you Ruby”

“I love you too Weiss” 

Looking inside for a few seconds before we entered everything looked amazing, perhaps I should have had more trust in Nora after all. The contraption on the ceiling however I wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

Nerves overtook me, I felt almost frozen in place. Looking around at everyone we knew here, and wondering what they would think of all this. Was this the right thing? 

After a few moments of looking around, with Ruby confused at what was going on. I notice Blake standing just off to one side of the aisle, smiling and nodding at me. Everything she had said to me that night was right, and everything I had realized was right. All that mattered in this moment was Ruby and I . 

“Sorry just nerves” I whispered to ruby as, with my second wind of confidence lead her into the hall and began walking down the aisle. Not a second after we had entered the traditional wedding music began to play, I glance over to see that it was in fact the beacon orchestra playing for us. Okay I’ll admit I was impressed so far at what Nora was able to pull off. 

Holding Ruby’s hand and walking her down the aisle followed by the rest of our team felt more right than anything in the whole world had ever before. Taking in all the surroundings , I wanted to remember this for the rest of my life. 

After walking as slowly as I could to take in everything, we had finally arrived at the altar. This was actually going to happen, me and Ruby were about to get married. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. 

However, to my surprise standing at the altar too is Nora. She can’t actually be the one in charge of everything could she? 

“Nora what are you doing?” I whisper to her 

“In Vale anyone can officiate a wedding, trust me I’ll be serious” she whispered back, 

She had done an amazing job so far, she deserved some trust in her. So I nod at her to proceed.

I couldn’t focus on what she was saying, I was lost in the beauty of Ruby standing before me in her wedding dress about to get married to me. I was so lucky , everything was going perfectly .  
Until Nora booped me out of nowhere, I guess I was too lost in my own head and my soon to be wife’s prettiness. 

“Vows?” Ruby leaned over and whispered to me. I knew I had forgotten something, this was too much pressure, I now had to make up something right this very second. After a few seconds to compose myself I begin.

“I Weiss Schnee take you Ruby Rose to be my wife, In recklessness and impulsivity , I promise to protect you for the rest of your life whether that be grimm, white fang or even yourself” 

I think I did pretty well with that considering I made them up on the fly. Now it was Ruby’s turn, no way she had planned this either. Surely?

“I Ruby Rose take you Weiss Schnee to be my wife. In precious snow angel or distant ice queen, I love you more than I love crescent rose.”

Nora now hands me and Ruby the rings , and we slowly place them on each other fingers. I can’t believe this is actually happening, we have wedding rings on. Now there’s just one more thing to go and Ruby will actually be my wife. 

“By the epic power vested into me Nora Valkyrie by the Kingdom of Vale, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife” She says to us with a smug eyes closed nodding expression on her face. I couldn’t blame her, everyone should be allowed to be themselves even me and even the weird girl who had just officiated my wedding. 

“You may now boop, I mean kiss each other” 

Looking at ruby who was clearly equally as happy as I was, I planted the hardest most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone in my life onto her. I felt more right than I had ever in my entire life, I was kissing my wife Ruby. Surrounded by all of my friends, and My family team RWBY. 

As we begin heading out of the hall I see Nora out of the corner of my eye pressing a button, and a second later we were all being covered with rose petals made of ice. Not quite the most sensible idea, I looked over at Ruby. I just knew this was her idea.

“It’s symbolic you’re ice and I’m rose and it represents us?” 

It was actually well thought out and I loved her so much for it. Tightly grabbing her hand we exit the hall.

“Hey Ruby give me the flowers I have an idea” 

As we reach the outside , I throw the bouquet right at Yang’s face. She catches them instantly before realizing what she had done, blushing and looking over at Blake.

“I love you Weiss” Ruby giggled at me

“I love you too Ruby” I replied kissing her again.

I was so excited to live a happy life with my new wife Ruby.


End file.
